Professor J.T. Wu
Professor J.T. Wu is the main antagonist of the 2016 Hong Kong Disneyland horror attraction The Nightmare Experiment, and its 2017 sequel attraction Maze of Madness: The Nightmare Experiment Continues. He is a dark and obsessive mad scientist who uses other people as test subjects for exploring realms from the dark side of Disney. History The Nightmare Experiment Professor Wu is the head of the titular Nightmare Experiment, and plans on studying Disney's most nightmarish realms through the use of a dreamscape. He performs his twisted research from the Royal Laboratory for the Scientific Study of Phantasmagorian Phenomena, even at some point capturing two people and killing them, then placing their bodies in tanks of green liquid and using machinery to operate on them. Guests are brought in by Wu's surgeon assistant, and Wu explains to them that he plans on sending them through the portal to the dreamscape, where they will be transported to Disney's darkest and most violent realms. He instructs them to observe and interact with the residents of these realms as he monitors them. With an evil laugh, Wu opens the door to the portal and forces guests through. Guests first happen upon a Louisiana bayou, where a horrifically disfigured woman assists Dr. Facilier in performing demonic voodoo rituals. Facillier notices the guests and summons his "Friends on the Other Side", one being a cloaked demon that attacks guests, then helps Faciller vanish and escape. The guests are then confronted by the skeletal reanimated corpse of Captain Jack Sparrow, who helps lead the guests through a decrepit and abandoned prison, where the skeletal remains of tortured pirates lie in cells, some with their mouth still open from screaming, one hanging from a noose, and another one reanimated and banging on the bars of his cell, begging for help. Sparrow leads them through the haunted prison and helps them escape to the next realm. Guests then find themselves shrunken down and in Sid Phillips' room, surrounded by his mutant and mutilated toys. The lights begin to flash, and a six armed doll summons the toys to life. However, they are more friendly and let the guests pass to the next realm. The guests then enter a twisted form of Wonderland/Underland, where the Mad Hatter sits in a padded cell of the Red Queen's castle, having a tea party with headless dolls. He kidnaps a guest and sits them down for tea, but then tells them that the "voices" tell him they would look better without a head, and proceeds to pull out a pair of scissors and decapitate the guest, with red curtains falling so the others cannot see the gruesome murder. A Card Soldier escorts guests through the realm, where gargoyles and a returned Captain Jack attack them. Finally, the surviving guests escape back to the Royal Laboratory for the Scientific Study of Phantasmagorian Phenomena, where they see that Wu has been also observing the villains Queen Grimhilde, Chernabog, Lady Tremaine, Maleficent, Shere Khan, the Horned King, Ursula, Jafar, and Shan Yu in their respective realms. However, Wu's assistant rushes to get the guests out of the laboratory, as the machinery has caught fire. As guests escape, they see Wu attempting to shut the machine down and thanking them for coming. Maze of Madness: The Nightmare Experiment Continues Over the next year, Wu was arrested for his crimes, though he escaped into the portal and was lost in the dreamscape. The new guests were brought in to once again enter the dreamscape and search the dark realms to find Professor Wu, though at this point his assistants wonder if he is more evil than he let on, with one even wondering aloud if he is a devil in disguise. Guests are sent back into the dreamscape by one of Wu's assistants, first coming upon a puppet circus caravan led by Stromboli. There, they are greeted by an evil clown who shows off Pinocchio, who is chained to a wagon and forced to perform "I've Got No Strings". When Pinocchio attempts asking for help, the clown silences him and shoos guests away, preparing to punish Pinocchio. Guests then end up in Monstropolis on the Monsters Incorporated Scare Floor. The entire area is being swept by agents of the CDA, who see the humans and try to eliminate them. Guests escape back into the human world through a door. Guests reenter Wonderland, where the Mad Hatter has gotten free and opened up a crude hat shop with decapitated heads as busts displaying his work. He captures another guest and, like the the first time, cuts off their head because the "voices" told him to. Guests then make their way through the Beast's Castle, where a living suit of armor pleads with them for help, as the last petal of the Enchanted Rose is falling. However, their cries end up in vain, as the rose wilts and the armor becomes inanimate. Guests then travel through the lifeless realm and through a chimney to the next realm. Guests finally end up in the Underworld, where Hades reveals he has captured Professor Wu and plans to keep him there for his horrific crimes. However, Wu fights back, and transforms into a demonic form and tries to keep the guests in the Underworld forever. Hades restrains Wu and releases the guests, though he offers no protection for them against the dead who attack them on their escape back to the real world. Guests escape, and Wu is left in damnation for all eternity. Personality Professor J.T. Wu is sadistic, insane and remorseless. He prides himself in his dark and dangerous research and experimentation, and willingly uses humans in his twisted experiments and to explore the dangerous realms. Though he observes their journeys, he does nothing when the violent inhabitants of the realms attack, kidnap, and even murder his test subjects. Even when he is bested, he tries his best to take everyone down with him, never relenting from hurting and endangering others. Gallery Images Professor Wu The Nightmare Experiment.jpg|Professor Wu 香港迪士尼樂園「Disney Halloween Time –– 反轉迪士尼」：「詭夢實驗室」 (18).jpg o0960096013813542402.jpg The Nightmare Experiment 2017.jpg Videos Disneyland’s “The Nightmare Experiment” Scare House at Hong Kong Disneyland 【 香港迪士尼樂園 詭夢實驗室 】 Navigation Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Hercules (Disney) Villains Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Obsessed Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Mascots